Forgotten memories
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Nickie is the only witness to a murder of a marine, the only problem is she can't remember it! Now the killer is trying to get to her before she can remember. Can she help the NCIS team catch him before he kill's her!
1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

I was walking down the alley, just as the sun was setting. I could hear the metal chains on my boots clinking as I walked. I was walking past a warehouse. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, to protect them from the crisp cold night air. I heard a scream come from the warehouse. I moved to a window and climbed onto a box, and looked into the window. I saw a woman run past the window, and a man ran after her. He held a gun up and fired it. The woman fell to the ground, and blood started to come out of the wound. Holly shit! The man turned around and looked at the window. Crap! He pointed the gun at me, and fired. I fell back, trying to avoid the bullet. It caught the side of my head, and sent me flying backwards even faster. I smashed my head on the dumpster behind me...

Gibb's P.O.V.

I was leaning over the body of a woman. She had a bullet hole in her chest. There was a massive pool of blood around her. I looked up and around the room. My eye caught something on the window; there was a bullet hole in it. I walked over to the window. The alley was dark, and i could barely see anything. But i saw the outline of a person lying on the ground.

"Looks like we got us a double murder," I exclaimed.

"How so boss?" Asked Tony.

"Look for yourself," I said, moving away from the window and heading for the door.

"Oh." I heard Tony say just as I walked out of the warehouse. I moved into the alley and up to the body. It was another girl. She was about 16. She was wearing a black hoodie with a pink tree on it. She had on long black pants, and a pair of boots with chains attached to them. She had a backpack on her. I bent down to pick it up and my hand grazed her neck. I felt a faint pulse.

"Call a medic she's still alive," I yelled. I pulled the hood of the hoodie back. There was a graze across her head. And there was a giant gash on the back of her head. I looked up at the dumpster. Ducky came down the alley.

"Looks like the bullet grazed her head, and then she hit her head on the dumpster," I stated. Ducky nodded his head.

"Ambulance is on the way Gibbs," Ziva said. Ducky was checking her pulse. I could hear the ambulance in the distance.

"Looks like we've got a witness," Said Tony. I glared at him.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled. I picked the girls bag up, and opened it. McGee was snapping pictures the entire time. I looked through the bag. It looked like she was carrying her entire home with her. There were a couple sets of clothes, a few books, an iPod, a diary, a photo album, and a wallet. I pulled the wallet out and opened it. There was 20 dollars in it, and a driver's license. The name on the license was Nickie Davison. There was no address or phone number though.

"What kind of driver's license doesn't have the person's address or phone number on it?" I asked handing the license to McGee. He snapped a picture of it then handed it to Tony.

"Not sure boss," Tony and McGee said at the same time. Just then the ambulance arrived. Two paramedics came down the alley. They loaded Nickie into the ambulance.

"I'm going to follow the ambulance back to the hospital, I want you guys to finish up here then get all the evidence to Abby," I said, getting in my car. I followed the ambulance, to the hospital. After the doctor took a look at her he came to talk to me.

"She'll be fine; I've stitched up the two cuts. She should wake up in a little while. She may have a little bit of memory loss, there's no way to tell until she wakes up," He explained to me. I nodded my head. I walked into the room and sat down in a chair.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back behind her ears and her bangs had been pulled off to the side. Her face was pale. I sat there for over an hour before she started to open her eyes. She reached up with her hand and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at me. Her eye's where a very pale blue, she looked like she was blind.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital. My name's Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," I replied. She looked around the room, then back at me.

"Do you remember what happened to you last night?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you know you're name?" I asked. She thought for a moment. Then she shook her head, "I can't remember anything." She said...


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in the hospital bed waiting for Gibbs to come back. He'd given me my bag back and I was looking at the photo album. There where pictures of me when I was younger, and of other people, I knew that I should know them, but I didn't. When I saw them I just got a big blank. It was so confusing. Apparently I had witnessed a murder last night, and that the murder had shot at me, but I couldn't remember that. It was frustrating. I didn't know who I was. Gibbs walked in with a pair of clothes and some black boots with chains attached to them.

"These belong to you. Put them on where going to my work," He exclaimed, putting the clothes on the bed then left the room. I changed then walked out of the room. Gibbs stood up and walked out of the hospital, and I followed close behind him. We got in a car and Gibbs started driving.

"So where do you work?" I asked.

"NCIS," He replied. I thought for a moment.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service?" I asked.

"Good," He said, smiling. I smiled at least I knew something. We drove in silence. Gibbs parked the car and we walked into the building. We passed through a metal detector. I walked through and the detector went off. I looked down at my boots.

"Oh sorry I've got chains on my boots," I exclaimed, pulling my boots off. My hand hit something cold and metal on the inside of the boot.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, reaching in the boot. Gibbs looked at me. I pulled out a small green woven knife holder with a knife that had the same woven green material around the blade.

"And apparently there's a knife in my boot," I exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Gibbs. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't remember I forgot I even had a knife in my boot; remember memory loss," I replied, looking at him, "Why?" He took the knife out my hand.

"Because it's a survival knife, marines use them when in the water, it wraps around their leg," He explained. I took the knife and held it in my hand.

An image flashed through my mind. Someone from one of the picture's in my photo album handed the knife to me. He said something, and I smiled and said something back. The man nodded his head. Then the image faded away.

"What?" Asked Gibbs.

"Oh I think I just remembered something. I was in a room, it had a pool table, and someone I knew handed the knife to me that's all I got," I answered.

"Can we just go meet the rest of your team now?" I asked. Gibbs looked at the security guard. The man nodded his head and I put the knife back in my boot and put my boot back on.

We got in the elevator, and went up to what I'm going to call the 'bullpen'. Gibbs led me to a section that had four desks. Gibbs went and sat at one of the desk. There were two other guys and a woman at the other three desks.

"Hello, I'm Tony," One of the guys exclaimed, standing up to shake my hand.

"Nickie," I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm McGee," Said the other guy.

"Ziva," The woman said.

"Have you guys found out anything while I was gone?" Asked Gibbs, looking up from his computer.

"The Jane Doe is Lt. Henson. She's 35, lives alone, and she doesn't have a boyfriend," Tony replied. Gibbs looked at McGee, and Ziva.

"And we found a sample of blood, that doesn't belong to the victim or Nickie," Ziva added.

"Abby's trying to get a match right now," McGee said.

"Who's Abby?" I asked.

"She's our forensic specialist," Gibbs said.

"Come on," He exclaimed, walking to the elevator. I followed him, and we went down to Abby's lab. I heard music coming from the lab. We walked in, and I saw a woman with black hair, and lots of tattoos.

"Hello you must be Nickie," Abby said, turning to face us.

"That's me," I replied.

"Have you figured out whose blood that is?" Asked Gibbs, looking at a computer screen.

"Not yet. I've searched through every data base, and this is the last one, but so far no match's. I do how ever know that the blood is O negative," Abby stated. I looked around the lab.

"Abby you think she could stay here with you for a while?" Asked Gibbs.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Gibbs?" I asked jokingly. He smiled slightly.

"No but I can't be bringing you with me where ever I go," He replied.

"Good point," I said.

"Yeah I don't mind," Abby said. At that Gibbs left.

"So where's your parents?" Asked Abby.

"Not sure. Can't remember much," I replied.

"Oh," Abby said.

"The doctor said my memory should come back it's just a matter of time," I explained, sitting down. I put my bag on the floor.

"I love you're shoe's," Abby exclaimed.

I smiled. "I love you're shoe's," I said noticing her boots.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at my right boot. I reached down and pulled the knife out of my boot.

"Nice!" She exclaimed, "Can I hold it?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I said, handing the knife to her.

"Do you remember where you got it?" She asked.

"From someone I knew, can't remember his name but I do have his picture in my photo album," I replied. Abby handed me the knife back, and I put it back in my boot. Then I pulled the photo album out. I flipped through, until I found his picture. It was a picture of me as a kid, him, and a woman.

"That's him," I said, pointing at the man in the picture.

"And you don't remember who he is?" asked Abby. I shook my head.

"Here let me see that picture," Abby said. I handed the picture to her and she scanned it onto one of the computer's. She gave me the picture back and I put it back in the photo album. Then Abby cut the man and the woman's faces out of the image and did a search.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find a match. If they're in any data base then we should get a match," Abby said. Then Abby's other computer beeped.

"Darn. There's no match for the blood found at the scene." Abby said.

"So where did they find the blood?" I asked.

"Um," Abby looked at the evidence bag on the table, "At the window," She replied. An image flashed through my mind, of me standing on a crate/box looking in a window. Seeing a woman run past the window then a man, he shot her and she fell to the ground, then the man turned to the window. But his face was a blur. But I did notice a cut on his index finger it was bleeding.

"Whoa...Déjà vu," I mumbled, putting my hand to my head.

"What did you see?" Asked Abby.

"The murderer, I couldn't remember the guys face, but he cut his left index finger, maybe when he fired the gun, it was bleeding. That's all I got," I replied.

"Well it'll help," Abby said. I sat back in my seat. It seemed like this day has gone by in a blur. My head was spinning.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," I said. Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

"Oh we've got a match," Abby exclaimed. I sat up and looked at the screen.

"The people in the picture are Mr. and Mrs. Davison. Mr. Davison was in the marine's. They had a daughter, which they named...oh their you're parents," Abby said. She picked up her phone.

"Hey Gibbs Me and Nickie found something," She said. A minute later Gibbs, and Tony where in Abby's lab.

"What you find Abby?" Asked Gibbs.

"Well Nickie gave me this picture to look at so I scanned it onto the computer and ran a search. And we came up with this," Abby replied showing the screen to Gibbs and Tony.

"You found her parents," Tony exclaimed.

"Where are they now?" Asked Gibbs. Abby turned to the computer and typed something in.

"Oh no," Abby muttered, looking at the screen.

"What?" I asked.

"They were killed in a house fire ten years ago," She replied. The smile disappeared from my face. Abby looked at me.

"It says there were no surviving family members so their daughter was put in foster care," Abby said. I sat back down in my seat. I was so tired from today, and this news didn't help. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Gibbs.

"Yeah just tired," I replied...


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up and looked around me. I was lying on Abby's couch. She'd let me stay at her house. I sighed. This is going to be an even longer day than yesterday.

"Up, up, up, up. Time to get to work. Oh you're already up," Abby exclaimed, coming out of her room. I yawned.

"It is way too early to be up," I replied, flopping back onto the couch.

"No you gotta get up," Abby said, coming over, grabbing my arm, and dragging me off the couch.

"Ugh all right I'm up," I grumbled, lying limply on the floor.

"You don't look up," She stated.

"I'm up I just need to change," I said.

"All right I'm going to brush my teeth you had better be up when I come back out," She said. When she was gone I curled up into a ball on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Nickie!" Abby yelled, coming out of the bathroom. I groaned and stood up.

"Fine I'm up," I exclaimed, grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom. I changed quickly then came out into the living room. I pulled my boots on the grabbed my bag. Then me and Abby left. At the lab Abby went around the room, turning all her computers on saying, "Wake up everybody we've got work to do." I laughed. I walked over to the computer in the middle of the room.

"Aw what's wrong are you sick?" Abby asked her computer, petting it.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because he's moving so slow today," She stated.

"Maybe he's tired and would like to get more sleep," I grumbled, walking away. Abby gave me a funny look then went back to her computer. I grabbed the farting hippo and laid down on the floor, using the hippo as a pillow. I had just closed my eyes when Tony walked in.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Tired and be quiet," I replied.

"Good morning Abby," tony said, walking past me. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard not to. I threw the hippo at Tony and said, "Can't get any peace and quiet with you people." Abby laughed and Tony just rubbed his head, acting the hippo hitting him actually hurt. After a few minute's Tony left, and the work day started. I was sitting in one of Abby's spiny chairs when Gibbs came down. He had two Caff Pow's. I eyed the second Caff Pow. Gibbs handed one to Abby then handed the other to me.

"Yes sugar!" I squealed taking a sip of the Caff Pow. Gibbs chuckled, then handed something to Abby.

"What's this?" Asked Abby.

"Ducky found it in the victim. Not sure what it is," He replied.

"So it's up to me to find out," Abby said.

"And me," I exclaimed. Gibbs kissed Abby on the forehead then walked out. Abby took the item out of the bag and put it under a microscope.

"Take a look at this and tell me what you see," Abby said. I looked at it. It looked like a key, with a heart at the top. Maybe made of metal but if so the metal was rusted badly. There was a line going down the side of the heart.

"It looks like a key with a heart, but it could be a locket," I replied.

"And what do people keep in lockets?" She asked.

"Pictures," I replied, smiling. Abby pried open the locket. There was a tiny picture inside but the picture was so faded you couldn't see anything.

"Darn," I grumbled.

"I might be able to salvage this," Abby muttered. I watched as Abby put the picture onto her computer then did a little editing. She put some color back into it. And tried to un-blur the picture. But when she was done all you could see was a pair of blue eyes, and a mouth.

"Well at least we got something," She said.

"Oh yeah that sure is something," I replied. She pursed her lips and glared at the screen. I looked back down at the locket, and I could see something engraved on the back of it.

"Hey Abby look at this there's something engraved on the back," I stated, pointing at the engraving. Abby picked up the locket, and put it under the microscope.

"It says with love T.H." Abby read.

"What you got Abby?" Asked McGee, walking into the lab. We showed him the picture, and the engraving on the back of the locket.

"I'll tell Gibbs," McGee said, walking out of the lab. I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I'm gonna go see what Ducky's up to," I exclaimed.

"All right if you go anywhere else let me know," She yelled at me as I walked out of the lab. I walked down to autopsy.

"Well hello my dear," Said Ducky, looking up at me.

"Hey what you guys doing?" I asked.

"Not much. Just getting ready to look at some of the Ex-ray's I took of our buddy here," Ducky said, putting something on a light thingie on the wall. They were ex-rays of the woman's arm's and chest.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at a spot on the chest.

"Hm I'm not quite sure let's have a look," He replied, turning to the body on the table. He put on a pair of gloves and opened the body up. I looked away not wanting to throw up. After a minute he pulled out a tiny pellet.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked to no-one in particular. He held the pellet in-between a pair of tweezers'.

"Looks like she'd been shot before," I mumbled. Ducky put it in a tiny jar, then put the jar in an evidence bag. He wrote something on the bag then handed it to me.

"Would you mind taking this up to Abby?" He asked.

"Not at all," I replied, taking the bag. I walked back to Abby's lab.

"I've got a present for you from Ducky," I exclaimed, walking in.

"Oh what is it? I love presents," She said excitedly. I held the bag out to Abby, and snatched it out of my hands.

"Ooohhhh a pellet," She said. I laughed.

"Well I'ma go see how Tony, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva are doing see you later," I said, walking out the door.

"Hmh," Abby mumbled, taking the pellet out of the bag...


End file.
